Blondie and the Beast
by XhungergamesX97
Summary: Jacob and Rosalie have never been able to get along. When Jacob imprints on her, what will change? Read to find out! Rated T for Violence and Language. (Bad summary, sorry).
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Jacob

I hated myself for what I had done. Lying to the one person I had ever loved. I knew that all the lies I had told herwould come back to haunt me one day. But on the other hand, it was for the best; she had to move on, with Edward. The thought of the two of them together still made me sick. It had been Edward's idea, to lie to Bella. He had said it was the '_only way'_. I had believed and trusted him; I had thought it would all be okay, that I could forget about her too. But no, nothing had changed. Apart from the fact I now had a guilty conscious as well.

I had lied about imprinting on their Blood-sucking Baby. Edward had said it was the only way to allow Bella to move forward in her new life. I had done everything he'd said, why had I listened to the Blood-sucking Leech? I was angry at myself, more than I was with Edward. Everyone had always told me, my whole life, never trust a vampire. And that was exactly what I had done.

Apart from dealing with the thought of lying to Bella, the worst part was that I had to live with the smell of the Blood-sucking Leeches. It was the worst smell in the world, believe me. I also had to hold the monster that had nearly killed Bella, the love of my life. I had to stop thinking like that; she was NOT the love of my life, she was now a Blood-sucking Leech, just like the rest of them.

Honestly, I didn't really have any idea what it was like to be imprinted to someone, I had never experienced it. Pretending to be imprinted to a half Blood-sucker, half human was harder than it sounded.

I was sitting on the Cullen's couch flicking through the channels on their TV, trying to ignore the horrible stench of the Blood-suckers around me. Esme had made prepared me some food that I hadn't touched, I just couldn't bring myself to eat. Most of the Cullen's kind of liked me. "Who let the dog in?" I heard the familiar voice from upstairs. Like I said _most_. Rosalie Hale, AKA Blondie, was a cold hearted, evil Bitch. I didn't retaliate to her remark, I just ignored her.

Suddenly she was down stairs and I couldn't help but say something. "What took you so long, Blondie? Too busy looking in the mirror?" She didn't laugh; she didn't even look at me.

"Not funny, pup," She said with no expression in her face. I hated it when she called me a puppy and she knew it. But that only made her call it me more. I've kind of learned to ignore her though, _kind of_.

"Why are you always here?" I asked Blondie. "I mean why do you never go hunting with the others?" She gave me an evil glare.

"I like to be by myself," she said with a harsh tone. "But NOW you're HERE," She shouted. "Stupid pup," she muttered under her breath.

"Stop calling me that," I said, growling. I was sick and tired of her games.

"Aw, is the puppy getting upset?" She said in a baby voice. I ignored this and continued to flick through the channels.

She then went over to where the baby monster was sleeping; she picked the baby up in her arms and cradled it lovingly. "Who knew?" I said chuckling "Ice Cold Barbie's got a heart," I continued chuckling and she hissed under her breath. That just made me laugh more. She put the baby back in her cot and suddenly shot over to where I was sitting. She picked me up and threw me across the room. I thought about changing into my wolf form but quickly decided against the idea, as I was pretty sure it would give away my cover.

"What the hell Blondie?" I shouted across the room at her. She just stared at me and smiled. Wow, Blondie smiled. Our eyes me, she was beautiful. It was like I was looking at her differently, suddenly I felt strange, and like I was all of sudden drawn to her. I had never felt like this before, not even with Bella. I didn't understand what was going on. I had never seen anything so beautiful than Rosalie. I mentally told myself to stop, pull myself together. Stop thinking about her like that, but I couldn't help it.

"What's the matter with you, pup?" She questioned me. All of a sudden I didn't mind her calling me that. I almost liked it. That was the moment I realised I had to get out of there. I ran out of the house, not quite believing what had just happened. I avoided transforming into my wolf form, last thing I needed was the others hearing about this. I had imprinted on Rosalie Hale. What was I going to do?

I tried to get as far away as possible from the house on foot. It wasn't that I didn't want to be around Rosalie; it was that I was afraid she'd find out. It killed me every second I spent apart from her. But she must be feeling something too, that's how it works, right? How could this have happened? It wasn't like this had been the first time I'd ever seen her. It wasn't like I even liked her before. I just didn't understand. All I knew was that I had no control over it.

I had stopped thinking of Bella completely; that I guess was the only bonus. Instead all I could think about was that Blonde Vampire. I just wanted to be around her, to protect her. But if I went back, I would have to face Edward, he would know as soon as I was within five miles of the place. I couldn't stay away either though because it would end up killing me. The problem was Rosalie hated me, but according to the imprinting thing, that was all going to change. But she was a Vampire, no wolf in history had ever imprinted on a vampire. Man this situation was complicated. What was I going to do?

I had to go back. I knew the rest of the Cullen's wouldn't be back until the next day, so it was the perfect opportunity. I went back to the house, once again deciding against turning into my wolf. I wasn't ready for anyone to know just yet. When I arrived back at the house I knocked once on the door, even though I knew Rosalie would have heard me coming.

She opened the door and stared at me. "What do you want pup? Thought you'd gone for good," She said lifelessly. I didn't understand, she should know, she should have felt something. But there was nothing in her face or her voice that suggested she did.

"Rosalie," I sighed. She gave me a funny look, she seemed confused. There was a silence. "I need to talk to you," I finally said.

"Well get on with it, Mutt." She said impatiently. I looked at my feet, trying to decide what I was going to say. She sighed; she was trying to get me to talk. "Are we going to be here all day?" She asked with a harsh tone in her voice.

"I…I'm sorry," I said. I wasn't sure why I was apologising but it was all I could think of. Her expression told me to explain but I couldn't find the words. "I never Imprinted on Renesme," I said quietly, still looking at my feet. I didn't dare look at her perfect face.

"What?" She said, confused. "Why are you telling me this," She asked.

"Because…" I paused going through the words in my head. _I've imprinted on you. _I couldn't bring myself to say it. "I need to tell someone," I lied.

"I knew there was something wrong," She said, and then she smiled. "I wonder what will happen when Bella finds out," She laughed at the thought of hurting me. But I felt nothing, I was completely over Bella. I didn't care whether she told her or not.

"Tell her, I don't care," That shut her up, she looked surprised. I finally looked up at her and our eyes met again. I was lost, lost in her eyes. "I imprinted on someone else," I blurted before I knew what I was doing. Her expression suddenly changed; she wanted to know. "You," I finally said after a long silence.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Rosalie

What just happened? That horrible, dirty mutt has imprinted on me.

Jacob was standing in front of me looking embarrassed. I laughed, not believing what I was hearing. "What?" I said, still chuckling to myself. The Mutt looked at me with a sad expression on his face. He looked physically drained. "Are you serious?" I asked coldly. He said nothing, he just nodded.

I didn't understand though, I was supposed to feel something, according to the doggie legends anyway. Jacob looked up at me and started to speak "I…I don't…understand, it just happened," He choked. I saw a tear run down his cheek, something I'd only seen once before, when he thought Bella was dead. But this, this was much worse; he was imprinted to someone that hated him. Then I had an even more terrible thought, Emmett. Emmett would kill him, but why did I care?

"Rosalie, I'm sorry," He sounded serious and truthful but I was speechless, I didn't know what to do or say. "Rosalie say something, anything, please."

"And what exactly is it you want me to say Mutt?" I said harshly. He looked surprised by my remark. He didn't say anything, he just ran off through the forest, transforming into his wolf form as he went.

Why me?

I called Emmett; I wanted to hear his voice, to reassure myself.

"Hey babe," he picked up on the first ring.

I was silent for a moment. "Hey," I sighed and he knew straight away that something was wrong, that's what I loved about him. He always knew when something was wrong, all the time.

"What's wrong babe?" He asked with genuine concern in his voice.

"Something's happened," I said slowly.

"What?" He asked almost immediately after I had spoken.

I hesitated and there was a long silence, I didn't know how to tell him, or even if I wanted to. I knew as soon as I did he would kill Jacob. I didn't want that. "Jacob…He…"

"What did he do to you?" He asked, sounding angry.

"Nothing," I said quickly. "It's just, he never imprinted on Renesme," I muttered quickly but I knew he had heard me.

"What?" He sounded surprised. "That's what you wanted to tell me?" He knew deep down that there was more to it but I kept to my story and he left it there. I muttered a goodbye and hung up. I couldn't risk him hurting Jacob

There was something inside of me, deep down that was growing. I didn't know what it was or how it was happening; all I knew was that my feeling for Jacob were becoming more obvious. But I hated him, didn't I?

Then I had horrible thought, I had rejected him. What if he had hurt himself or worse? I had to find him.

I followed his sent into the forest, it wasn't hard to follow. I followed it all the way into the mountains, where I found him throwing giant rocks against the mountains. He wasn't wearing a t-shirt and actually looked kind of hot, for dog that is.

"What are you doing up here?" I asked but he didn't look at me. He shrugged and sat down on a rock. I went over and sat next to him. I mentally kicked myself. What am I doing? But I couldn't stop myself.

"I'm sorry Jake," I said placing a hand on his shoulder. He looked at me surprised by my sudden apology. I was surprised that he didn't tense at my ice cold hand on his naked shoulder. He looked up at me and smiled, I wasn't sure why but I smiled back.

We just sat there for a while and no one said anything, it wasn't awkward, it was actually nice. But the reality set in and I realised what was happening. I was falling for a puppy. And I thought about Emmett.

"No," I said. "We can't do this." Once again he looked surprised and he a confused expression on his face, he was just like a baby (or in this case, a puppy).

"Why not?" He really was so childish.

"Because…I love Emmett and you're a Wolf and I'm a Vampire, we're sworn enemies." I said, trying to think of more negatives.

"So what? I love you Rosalie," After he had said it he looked as if he wanted to take it back. He was embarrassed. I said nothing just frowned and went to walk away. He grabbed my arm and pulled me back and I let him.

"What are you doing?" I asked firmly. "What do you want Jacob?"

"You, I want you," He said loudly.

"We can't," I said begging him to stop. "You have to let me go."

"I can't, I never wanted this, I never chose this." He shouted at me. "It just happened and I can't change that, so whether you like it or not we are meant to be together," He finished his speech and sat down again. "One more thing, I can't live without you."

I sat back down next to him and tried to give him a comforting smile, I was no good at this. Being nice and caring wasn't exactly my strong point, even with Emmett.

"I-" I tried to speak but he stopped me.

"Don't say anything," He whispered quietly.

"But what about Emmett," I blurted out before he could stop me again. He shrugged and his facial expression told me he didn't really care. But he should care because if Emmett ever found out he'd kill Jake.

"I don't care about Emmett," He said after a while. "I can take him." He grinned and tried to hide the doubt in his face. "All I care about is you."

I smiled and did something I never thought in a million years I would do, I kissed him.


End file.
